


An Adult Family

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bonding Moments, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Ezra had always known he'd have two families.





	An Adult Family

“Ezra?”

Ezra turned, and couldn’t quite keep a little smile from crossing his lips. “Hi Captain Syndulla.”  He folded the flimsi he held and slid it into his pocket.

“What was that?”  Hera asked, “And didn’t I ask you to call me Hera?”

Ezra ducked his head, blushing, “Sorry.  I was just, thinking.  What Kanan’s teaching me, suddenly some things are starting to make sense.”

Hera settled into the pilot’s chair, turning it to face Ezra, “What to talk about it?”

“Kind of,” Ezra admitted.  He took the flimsi out and unfolded it and offered it to her, “I drew that when I was five.  I called them my ‘grown up family’.”

While Hera held the paper, Ezra tapped one of the figures, “That’s ‘Captain Mom’.  It’s why…”

“It’s why you trusted us when you met us,” Hera said softly, with a pleased smile.

“Something like that,” Ezra agreed.  “I have to go, I’m supposed to do meditation exercises for Kanan.”

“Go ahead,” Hera said, letting Ezra take the flimsi back.

 

 

Kana opened the door to his quarters and stopped, surprised.  Ezra was kneeling on the ottoman he used for meditation, eyes closed and looking like he was lost in thought.  However, Kanan had barely taken a step back before Ezra smiled.

“Hi Kanan.”

“How’d you know it was me?”  Kanan asked.

Ezra looked up at him, “You’re the one who said we all feel different in the Force.  I recognized how you feel to me.”

“Yeah?”  Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded.  “You feel like a man with a galaxy in his heart.”

Kanan wasn’t quite sure how to answer that one.

Ezra slid himself off the ottoman, “I’ve been meditating for about half an hour now, like you said I should.  It is getting easier too.”

“That’s good,” Kanan said, “For a Jedi, meditation should be a refuge, a place of peace no matter what’s going on.  Being able to meditate should help you rebalance yourself.”

Ezra nodded, “I understand.”

“That being said,” Kanan said, “It’s also time for lightsaber practice.”  He grinned a little as Ezra perked up, practically dancing in excitement as Kanan retrieved his ‘saber and lead the way outside.

 

 

Ezra rapped briskly on the doorframe to Sabine’s room, “Hey Sabine, do you have any plans today?”

Sabine looked up from where she was cleaning the nozzles on her spray gun, “Not really, I’m about done cleaning this even, why?”

Ezra gestured, “I wanted to show you something.  Hera and Kanan said we could take bikes out to Fair Winds.”

“What’s in Fair Winds?”  Sabine asked suspiciously.

“Can it be a surprise?”  Ezra asked, “I really think you’ll like it, and Hera agreed.”

“Did she,” Sabine said thoughtfully.  She pointed the nozzle at Ezra, “Give me a good hint, and maybe I’ll consider it.”

Ezra tapped his chin, “It’s a festival, and colors.  Please, Rainbow Girl?”

Sabine stood, “Let me get this put away,” she said.

Ezra cheered, bouncing on his toes.

“But Ezra,” Sabine said, and suddenly her blaster was leveled at Ezra’s chin, “Call me that again, and I’ll shoot you.”

“You got it, Sabine,” Ezra said.

 

 

“You are such a grumpy trashcan.”

Sabine blinked, and leaned carefully into the lounge.  That was, perhaps, one of the weirdest things she’d ever heard from Ezra.  Ezra was kneeling beside Chopper, a bottle of cleaning oil beside him and a rag in his hand and he was carefully wiping down one of Chopper’s arms.

Chopper grumbled, complaining about how long it was taking.

“Hey,” Ezra said, “I can do a fast job or a thorough job, and you know Hera would murder me if I messed this up.  Not to mention you’d probably shock me twice as much until it was fixed.  Deal with the time it takes, it’ll be worth it.”

Sabine backed up carefully, tucking her hands behind her back to avoid even remotely catching Ezra’s attention.  He’d probably do something completely stupid if he caught her watching him.

 

 

“He looks scary.”

“He looks like a, like a monster.”

“Maybe.”

Zeb groaned softly, the kid had found more kids and they were talking about him.

“But he’s not a bad monster,” Ezra continued.  “He’s a good guy.”

“Are you sure?”

Zeb blinked, and tried not to look like he was straining to hear.

“He’s a monster who protects, and that’s not bad.  Sometimes you need scary good guys to chase off the scary bad guys, and Zeb’s the best at that.”

Well, that wasn’t what Zeb expected to hear.  He smiled a little, maybe the kid wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

Sabine found the flimsi on the floor and opened it.  It was a drawing, done by a young and inexperienced hand if she was to judge.  A woman’s careful handwriting was under each of the figures.  First was a short square with orange markings and two black sticks sticking out had been labeled ‘the grumpy trashcan’.  Next was a tall green thing with two horn like shape wearing yellow coveralls and labeled ‘Captain Mom’.  Next her was a body that had been colored black with some white stars labeled ‘man with a galaxy heart’.  Third was a misshapen lump up purple that, if you squinted, closed one eye, and tilted your head could be a badly drawn Lasat that was labeled ‘the monster who protected me’.  The final character was another human shape, but this one carefully colored in a rainbow pattern and appropriately labeled ‘rainbow girl’.

Across the top of the paper, in a child’s scrawl was “My adult family by Ezra”.

“That belongs to Ezra.”

Sabine looked up to find Hera watching her, “I know, his name is on it.  I just found it.”

Hera held out her hand, “I’ll get it back to him, but you should pretend you never saw it.”

“I don’t understand it,” Sabine said.

“You’ll have to ask Ezra about it,” Hera said, “It’s not my story to tell.”


End file.
